loving in pure bliss
by kaykaySweet's
Summary: Kaname and Yuki are learning to let go after all the lies and heart breaking event. with finding out her brother isn't her her brother and kaname leaveing and saying he will kill all the pure blood vampire's including yuki, but not being able to kill his beloved. will they work past the past? or just give up and go there separate way?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:Hey guy so this is my first fanfiction ever and I'm nervous so please don't get all upset if i mess plz enjoy what you see and I take criticism, but be nice when your doing it. Plz no mean comment's leave comment, follow and share with other if you like okay. Enjoy 3_**

** Chapter1: are you sure?**

"Kaname-onii sama!" I shouted while running down the stairs to greet onii-chan after his long 'business trip'.

"Yuki.." he said as a ran into his open arms to embrace him. "onii-sama I've missed you so much" I said as I barried my head into his chest. "I've missed you to" he said as he kissed my hair. I take my head from his chest to stare into his beautiful brown/red eyes. "Yuki..." while he was stroking my check, I close my eye in satisfaction. Then as i try to move he put's his free hand on my waist bringing us into a close embrace and brings his other to lift my face to his. I stare into his eye's for a moment as he bring's our face's closer together, I blush with deep crimson as we kiss. When we both come up for air he lean's his forehead on mine.

"So cute...you still blush every time" he said teasingly.

"Welcome home Kaname-onii Sama" just as kaname's about to speak we heared someone clear their throat in annoyance. Hanabusa was standing there with a light pink blush.

"Kaname-sama shall I bring your stuff to your room" he ask trying to de-blush himself. Kaname gives him a nod and walk's out the room and with that kaname pin's me against the wall.

"kaname-senpai?" I ask confused toward his actions. He takes a deep breath and then speaks. "how long do you think it going to take?" he ask. I start to blush again "what?" I ask. He comes close to my ear and whisper's "for you to start calling me my name without the formalities?" he ask. "Im sorry kaname-sam- I mean kaname I just got so use to it, like a habit" I stutter out. Then i giggle at the feeling of his tongue licking my neck "kaname I giggle. "he look's me in the eye with a pained expression. "kaname what wrong ? why'd you stop" and then i realise. I look him in the eye's and then move my hair to the side.

"yuki are you sure?" He ask with concern in his voice. I nod my head and bring his head to my neck and whisper in his ear _"I love you". _And with that he sinks his teeth in my neck. And I whisper sweet word of love to him reassuring him that it's ok, that I love him

**_well what do you think? Leave your suggeastion and i'll try my best to compliy. And if you like follow the story ok. Have a great day. And plz wait for the next chapter to come out, ok 3_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I'm sorry….

"yuki" Kaname called me from downstairs.

"Coming" I yelled back towards him as a ran downstairs. I took a deep breath and open the door to living room slowly. "Yes" a asked. To answer he motioned for me to come forward. As I did he stretched his hand towards me, I took it as he lifted me onto his lap. He nuzzled his head in the creavest of my neck, I giggled as he moved his head so he could look me in the eye's, he whispered into my ear.

"yuki I'm sorr-…" I cut him off before he could continue

Kaname I said it was okay didn't I?" I paused to gaze into his sorrow filled eye "Kaname I l-love you, I was so worried about you when you were gone…" I turned my gaze to the floor as tear's filled my eye.

"Yuki…?" he said as he grabbed my chin gently to make me met his eye's. I refused to look him in the eyes, if I did the tear's would just start flow. "Yuki…look at me please" he pleaded almost begged. As my eye's meet his it all stated to pour out, the anger, the hurt and all the pain.

"Kaname…I missed you so much…i-it hurt. Y-you left me all alone. Thought you would never come back to me. You left me…in my time of hurt when I needed you the most. You lied to me…h-how could you? You hurt me so bad and left me to suffer..alone" I choked out through my tear's. Kaname just stared at me with the same hurt. He tried to embrace me but I pushed him away hugging myself.

"please Yuki am so sorry…I Know I hurt you please I'm sorry…" he whispered the last part to me trying to calm me. After my breathing slowed back to it normal speed, Kaname strocked my cheek urging me to open my eye's "I sorry please…I'm sorry" and with that he placed his forehead on mine staring at me with compassion. I nod my head as my silent way of telling him I will. He try's to kiss me but I stop him telling him I'm not ready. I know I hurt him rejecting him but he hurt me and I just wasn't ready. He kiss's me on the cheek and whispers "I love you and always will, for a thousand year's**.**

**AN: SORRY YOU GUYS TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL COME OUT A LOT QUICKER.I WAS HAVING COMPUTER PROBLEM'S. IF YOU LIKE IT PLEASE LEAVES COMMENT'S OR ADVICE. OR TELL ME WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO HAPPEN MORE THING IF YOU'R GONNA LEAVE COMMENT PLZ DON'T ME MEAN. AND THX YOU ENJOY**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: k guy's sorry for taking so much time to update, I've been doing some research, on what format I should write my stories. A few days ago I was going over my story's and I was having such a problem reading it, because it was so clumped together...and it just looked really messy to me so I'm considering re-writing my chapter or continuing & change the format. So plz let me know what you think, if you want me to continue or re-write them leave me a comment and go on what the viewer's want. If you have any questions to ask me don't hesitate to ask. This chapter will be dedicated to an old song I really like by Toni Braxton:unbreak my heart. Oh yeah one more thing i promise that i will start updating my stories on a regular cuz I know how annoying it can be waiting for so long, a new chapter to come out. So anyways plz enjoy my story! And comment! I want feedback ok D **

** Chapter 3: unbreak my heart **

Don't leave me in all this pain, don't leave me out in the rain. Come back and bring back my smile... I gazed out my window, listening to the sound of the rain hitting the glass it was dim, a dark gloomy day depressing might I add. Tear's streamed down my face as I thought of all that had happened in the last year. I went thought so much pain, we all did. I miss everyone I haven't seen headmaster since he released me from the hunter or as I like to call it 'my personal hell' choking sobs came from me, this always happens when i would cry and try to hold my tear's back. Kaname was back, and I was happy about that but still.

and take these tears away. I need your arms to hold me now; the nights are so unkind...

Even thought I said I would try to forgive Kaname, I've been distancing myself from him or the other way around. All I know is that I miss him; I want him to hold me and tell me everything will be okay. Even thought his room right across from mine...I-I'm scared, what of I have no clue.

bring back those night that when I held you beside me. Unbreak my, say you'll love me again, undo this hurt you caused when you walk out the door and walk out of my life. Uncry these tear's,I cried so many nights. Unbreak my heart my heart...

How could I love someone so much, live in the same house as them, and not get what I need from them, knowing that they love me too.' It hurt so much, why dose love hurt so? Why is it so hard to be happy? Why kami, why?' I leaned my face against the cool glass window 'the cold felt so good'

take back that sad word good-bye, bring back the joy to my life. Don't leave me here with these tears. Come and kiss this pain away. I can't forget the day you left...

we have each other now. After all we've been threw. 'I should just let go' this should be our new beginning, a new start for us to let go of all of this pain and sorrow we have.

Time is so unkind and life is so without you beside me. Unbreak my, say you'll love me again, undo this hurt you caused when you walk out the door and walk out of my life. Uncry these tear's, I cried so many nights. Unbreak my heart my heart. My heart.

Kaname p.o.v I sat on my bed reading, it was raining, it looked gloomy. I set my book aside walked over to my window, closed my eyes. It was so peaceful but not. I stood by my window eye's closed 'so calming' Intel i heard something faint from yuki's room. I stood there silently trying to concentrate on the sound. It was yuki... 'she always does this' since we were little when ever yuki was sad and cried, she'd try and hid and keep it in. 'what's wrong?' I thought as I grabbed my shirt from the foot of my bed and walked to yuki's room and unlocked the door.

yuki's p.o.v don't leave me in all this pain, don't leave me out in the rain. Bring back the night when i held you beside me...

at this point i was curled up in a ball in the corner of the window. My arm around my knee's and my face in my knee's crying. When I heard my door creak open, my head shot straight up."Yuki?" Kaname asked with concern lingering in his voice. Unbreak my heart, say you'll love me again, undo this hurt you cause when you walked out of my life. Uncry these tear's, I cried so many nights. Unbreak my heart, my heart...

"K-kaname!" I shouted and ran into his arms. He caressed my hair in attempting to sooth me. I brought my face to his and kissed him with such passion.

Unbreak my heart, oh baby. Come back and say you love me. Unbreak my heart, sweet darlin' without you I just can't go on...

"Kaname I wanna stay with you. Can I sleep with you" and to answer my question he swept me off my feet and carried me into his bedroom, well actually 'our bedroom now' tucked me in and crawled into the other side and pulled me onto his chest. "I love you Kaname" I whisper to him as I drift into sleep. "as do I" I heard him say as he kissed my forehead and with that I drifted into the land of dreams.

**AN: well guy I hoped you enjoyed leave me a comment, let me know if you like the change in the format, And if I should continue. And with that until next time D**


	4. athour's note

A/N: Hey so I've read the comment's you left so I will be re-writing all the chapter's I've written so far, they will be the same story just more spaced out. And because there was such a delay in how long this took me to decide whether to just keep going or re-write, I'll be posting four new chapter in the next three day. So that will be on Thursday, March the seventh. This story will at least be 26 chapter's long; I haven't decided yet. But plz let me know what you think and get back to me okay. I know it been 3 chapters of like sorrow and crap, so I promise that more love and them staring to act normal. And this story will be remaining rated teen until I decide otherwise okay. 3 I love feedback so keep leaving comment, I love them. And if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask and I'll answer you back as soon and as honest as I can okay. Have a great day


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 4: A new beginning **

**I DO NOT OWN Vampire Knight, Nor do I own the character's**

It was morning, the sunlight was shining threw the windows, birds were chirping. When I woke up this morning I was the happiest I have been in years, I was in the arms of my beloved brother. It's been so long since I've been woken up to his face, it was so nostalgic. I snuggle up closer to his chest and stare at his face in awe. I brushed the hair from his face and kissed his forehead.

"I see someone is fascinated" Kaname said threw closed eye's shocking me. I blushed a deep red, with embarrassment.

"Good morning Kaname" I said trying to de-blush myself. He laughed at my attempt and opened his eye to stare me straight in the face.

"It okay yuki, don't be embarrassed, embrace it" he said snuggling into my neck. I intended to move back in shock but strong hand's held me in place. And with that I decided to give into his embrace and hugged back. "I love you Yuki" he whispered in my ear with such passion that my body went limp as he took my lip's. We kissed with such passion that any vampire within a five mile radius could fell our love. I broke the kiss though, we were both panting to try and catch our breath.

"Kaname...? I think we should start getting ready" I whispered breathlessly. He was about to object but was interrupted before he could even start. "I really want to spend the day with you". And with that he got out of bed and left for the closet. Today is going to be quite memorable.

**A/N: Just so you know they didn't do 'it' they just cuddled, just so you know. You know the drill leave me a comment and ask question's if needed. And sorry I really was planning on posting the three chapter's I planned but my sister is in collage and has a lot of homework. I'm using her computer to write and upload so i'm sorry if you don't get the chapter's I promised right on time. All I can tell you is that a chapter will come out every week. It will never take two weeks for a chapter to come out. **


	6. Chapter 6

** chapter 5:Getting ready for the date**

**A/N:hi everyone sorry it been so long but anyway,KanamexYukiLover I am not completely sure when they'll have a baby, but it's most definitely possible. And one more thing thank you to all the people who have been leaving me comment, I really thank you, please continue to leave them, tell me what you think will happen and what you like about ok. I DO NOT own vampire knight or the character's **

I eased myself off the bed and went in the direction of my old room, I really need to get Aidou-senpai to move my stuff into my new bedroom.( _I wonder is it hard for Aidou-Senpai to know that his is serving the man that killed his father_). I walked into my closet it was so big, it was white, red, black and silver. I looked trought the row's of hanger's and finally decided on what to wear, a baize, violet, Amethyst loose fitting shirt with halo sleeve's and black short's with white knee high sock's. I walked over to my shoe racks and decided on baize gladiator combat boots. I went to my jewellery case and picked out earring cuff's and a thick leather chain with a locket at the bottom. And with that I put my cloths on the bed and ran to my shower. I finish my shower got dress and apply light makeup to my face to complement it natural beauty, I curled my hair and put in in a loose side pony tail. Grabbed my bag and hoddy trench coat and ran to kaname passionately waiting for me while reading a book in the living room. I walked down the stairs silently and leaned against the wall panel and cleared my. His eye's left his page and went to me, his eyes widened and with that I knew I had done a satisfactory job. It took him a minute to compose himself and then he spoke.

"you look breath taking" I blushed lightly, not because of the complement, but he looked breath taking, he wore black skinny jeans, a cream hoddy with a black tailored jacket and black dress shoes. It complemented his blood red eye's so well.

"why thank you, you're not so bad yourself there" I said with smug smile on my face which he only stared at questioningly. I walked up to him took the book out of his hand's and put it on the coffee table, then took my place on his lap. He didn't move so I took that as a ok to continue, I teasingly put butterfly kisses trailing up his neck Intel I reached his lips. I stared him in the eyes giggled and strolled off to the front door, he sat there dumfounded. "Well what are you waiting for?" I smugly said laughing to myself as he sighed and started to walk towards me.

"you do know you will pay for teasing you big brother like that?" he whispered in my ear as he pinned me to the wall, I pouted as he let me go and with that he grabbed my hand and walked me to the car.

"Kaname where are we going?" I asked as he helped me into backseat, he smiled at me and got in, "that's for me to know and you to find out" he whispered in my ear seductively and pulled me to lie on his chest. He turned his attention to the driver and gave him a signal to start driving; he turned back to me, lifted my chin and kissed me passionately. We parted and for the rest of the drive we embraced but somewhere along the way I fell into a deep sleep.

My eye's fluttered open; I had woken up to the gentle kiss of my beloved. Still have asleep I rapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, I felt something against my lips and without recognition I allowed a path. Suddenly I felt something warm battling with my tongue and with that my eye's popped open. I looked up and saw Kaname, I pulled away and blushed a deep crimson, and he laughed at my embarrassment. "Are you ready to go?" he said as he held out his hand, I took it and we walked to the entrance of our first date.

**A/N: and this is the new chapter, let me know if you like okay bye bye :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter6: the amazing date?**

A wide smile came acroos my face, we were at an amusment park, I haven't been to one in so long. I squezzed his hand slightly harder waiting for him to look toward's me. he stared at me and I gave him the most reassuring smile I possibly could, to inform him that he had picked the perfect palce for our date."I take it that you are happy?" he sad with a smug smile on his face, I nodded vigorously and with that we took of to the ticket collector

"Welcome to **_'Silver moon'_**amusement park, to enter you will need to kiss" The ticket collector said with a bright smile, I blushed and nodded my head questioningly as I turned to Kaname but before I could object or voice my question my lips were taken into a kiss. my eyes were open in shock as he pulled away

"Kana-" I was cut of by kaname pulling me into the amusement park, once we were inside a stopped right away, '_it was beautiful' _I was taken in by the scenery it was amazing along the pathway's there was white iris's, violets,white roses, and sakura tree's along the path ways. there was a beautiful gray stone pathway and a large ride's behind it all it way breathtaking. "Kanme it beautiful" I whispered.

"That's why I chose it, I believe we came here to go on ride?" he asked with a smile so serine, and with that I gave him a big bright smile nodded and dragged him from ride to ride. You see most girl's would be scared to go on roller coaster but not me I loved them there my favorite ride, we ran to every ride and had great fun. It was late afternoon right before night we had one more attraction left, the one I hated the most "The haunted house' how I liked roller coaster's and hated haunted houses I don't know. It was getting dark and the light to the amusement park had just flickered to turn on, crowd's of people walked past us laughing and having a great time, me and Kaname were walking hand and hand and I was leaning against his shoulder eyes closed. I slowly open my eyes and out of the corner of my eyes i saw him, it _was him. _I stopped abruptly causing kaname to stagger but he quickly regained his composer. He looked down at me with question in his eyes as to why I had stooped so suddenly, he saw the my attention was other wised involved and followed my eyes to the reason, he hissed under his breath causing me to snap out of my daze, I quickly unwrapped my arms form Kaname and started to walk toward zero. We were staring at each other intensly but as I got close to him he closed his eyes muttered something under his breath and started to walk away and in the blink of an eye he was gone nowhere to be seen. I turned back to Kaname gave him an apologetic look and whisper so only he could hear

"_Im sorry Kaname, please forgive me for what Im about to do but I...I-I have to, no I...need to". _and with that I quickly ran to find my silver haired friend that I have missed so much.

**FLASH BACK...**

while Kaname was gone me and zero worked together for a small amount of time, In the begging we were both akward and didn't know what to say after every thing that happened, slowly but surely the grew close again thing's were said Kissies shared, a short romance that was filled with pain. yuki had still loved Kaname but then was growing feeling with zero, but decided to stick with the old, she knew that deep down she could not love zero full heartedly because Kaname still helt a large part of her heart, and decide to just pack up and leave was her best option, as she left zero had woken up and found she was leaving he ran to her to stop her from leaving but in the end it all ended with tears and sorrow. **FLASH BACK OVER...**

"zero...Zero wait please" I yelled through the crowd, I had saw his head. I ran with all my might and finally caught up to him he had stopped most likely deciding that It was pointless to run."Zero...I'm sorr-" he had cut me off

"**_SORRY!_**please don't tell me that you going to say 'i'm sorry', you try to leave without saying a word, and when I begged you, begged you to stay with me and not go, you did nothing you just left me standing there saying 'im sorry' yuki am sorry but you hurt me, I have I right to be mad" he said calmly but frustrated at the same time, I stared at him I could see the hurt in his eyes and that hurt me to see.

"Zero I'm sorry I didn't know what else to do, I knew that if I stayed I'd only cause you more pain because I couldn't give you my whole heart" he just stared at me in disbelief. "I'm sorry I know...I know I hurt you please forgive me I did it for you with the best at heart for you" I said as I walked up to him so we were face to face. he stared me with such hurt it was breaking my heart, we use to be best friends why did thing always have to get messed up, get better and the get messed up again, why did everything have to be so messed up? I brushed away his bangs then stroked his check half expecting him to push me away but instead he leaned into it. as I tried to move back I felt a arm wrap around my waist pulling me closer to them, I looked up and in utter shook he kissed me my eyes wide of shock, I tried to push him away only to be pulled tighter around me, finally getting my arm up I attempted to slap him away but stop as I felt his lips leave my mouth and felt his fang's sink into my neck, I struggled against him but was beginning to fell weak from lost of blood everything began to turn black and before I knew it I passed out and drifted into a sense of strange dreams.

**A/N:hello everyone thank for the sweet comments and such, um about my grammar, I'm sorry I know I got to fix it and so right now am looking for an editor to edit my story and chapter's. thanks for all the support I appreciate it, don't be afraid to leave INSTRUCTIVE criticism. follow me if you like the story and leave comment bye bye 3**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter7:Zero?

**A/N:hey guys so I know I said I would read Ur comments,I have been and I promised I'd take most comment's and I will, I absolutely will. Like I said in chapter 6 I will be getting a editor, so please be patient with me for a little longer it going to take a littletime okay, but i promise that once I get one they will be editing all my stories and will edit all my previous chapter okay, so please, please be patient. and with all of that out of the way please enjoy this chapter**

**Kaname**

she whispered to me "_I'm sorry Kaname, please forgive me for what I'm about to do but I...I-I have to, no I...need" _and ran of in his direction, leaving me alone standing here. I want the best for yuki even if it hurts me, I just want to see her happy, even if that means a life without me. There was simply nothing I could do even if Yuki loved me she _still_ had so feeling for him, even if Yuki didn't say anything I knew something had happened in my absents with those two, it hurt to be in love '_are we even supposed to be in love. I mean were not even real..' _with that I took a beep breath put my hand in my pocket and started to walk in the direction of my car. "Yuki...?" I stopped, what was this..., Yuki? her blood? why? And with that I took of to the direction of Yuki's blood.

**Yuki**

'what, where am I?' I mentally groaned to myself and snuggled deeper into the sheets and tuck my head deeper into the pillow's. 'what...?why are there pillows?' I thought to myself trying to recalled what happened and how I ended up. Then it hit me 'Zero..." And with that my eyes flew open, I was in a large gray room with silver black and white every where. It was beautiful but that was beside the point at the moment, I looked all around the room searching for him, finally I found him he was in the crease of the wall with his arms wrapped around his knees, his head tilted to left. I could tell he was sleeping, 'what has happened' I thought why was I here? Deciding that my presents most likely will not be wanted went he wakes up, I slowly pull the cover's away from my body and crawl out of the bed. I had almost fallen, my head had felt so dizzy, my knees and vision had gotten weak so I went on all floor's and looked around the large looking for my purse and jacket. finally finding them on a glass desk I crawl toward it grab my stuff and will my body to it's feet, I looked all around the room looking for an exit. Deciding my best option was a glass balcony at the back, slowly I make my way to the sliding french doors but was stopped.

"So are you just going to leave without saying a word again?" he said making his way to his feet, I stood there back towards him with terror on my face, slowly my memories where coming back in a flash. I slowly placed my hand on my neck, lowered my and sank to the floor hot tear's streaming down my face

"Yuki...I'm sorry" he said as he laid a hand on my shoulder, I had to resist the erg to flinch. he sank down to my level and turned my around, He lifted my chin so that I would stare him in the eye, I rufused to look though. "come on yuki please...I'm sorry I didn't mean to, forgive me he said with pleading eye's. I just looked at him and saw the sorrow in them that I have caused him all these years, even when we were kids I hurt him by the thing's I've sad and done, I was selfish and only thought about me...why is he apologizing? shouldn't I be the one to? he's saved me so many times and I just keep repeatedly hurting him.

"I-It's okay zero, don't apologize, I know" I pulled him into a hug and stroked his hair. "zero I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, please do ever have that look in your eye, that look of dis pare and sorrow that look of no life, no hope. I know I caused that look please" I said while stroking his hair gently, i was shock when I felt warm tears on my shoulder, I said nothing but whispered comforting words in his ears to try and calm him, finally when I felt the silent sob's and tears stop I released him and stud. "Zero I'm sorry b-but I love Kaname, I always have and I always will, I'm sorry I didn't mean to mess with your emotions like I did, I'm sorry I can understand If you don't want to be my friend ever again" I whispered the last part, it was too painful to say I didn't want to loose him, but with all the pain I've caused I'd be surprised if he could ever trust me again. I got silent's as my answer and decided it might be time for me to leave again I picked up my purse and walked toward the door and held the handle but before I could open it, I was turned around pinned to the door and was being kiss feverishly, I tried to push him away but to no a vale and decided to just give into it. When he was done we were both panting for breath, waiting for one another to catch it, once we finally did I was going to say something but was bet to the punch line.

"Yuki please hear me out, I know you still love Kaname but you love me too" he said with a spark in his eyes that I haven't seen In a long time, but I couldn't just lead him on...**_again_**.

"Z-Zero I d-do b-" he cut me off this time urgently tiring to get me to listen to his plead

"Yuki you just admitted it yourself-" I cut him off this time, he needed to hear this and understand quick, '_I don't want you yo get hurt_'

"Zero don't get me wrong I love you, but I love Kaname more please" he just stared at me with pleading eyes, I don't like hurting him like this but he needed to know.

"But you can learn to love me, can't you?" he said **Almost **begging. 'I'm sorry please don't hate me for what I'm about to do'

"I don't want to have to learn to love someone, I don't want to force love, I can't, I will not" I said looking him dead in the eye's and pulled him away from me and went to the door but again I was caught and pinned to the floor with my arms above my head. "Zero let me go, I have to go" I almost yelled at him but he just looked at me and tears began to fall

"yuki, please forget Kaname, love me" Now I was getting frustrated I loved zero yes but as a-a best friend and nothing more, And the tough of me leaving Kaname popped into my head causing tears to stream down my face '_How could I leave him like that' _Just as his was about to plea more the doors flew open, and something or someone had sent zero flying across the room, I looked up to see what had sent Zero flying, and there standing in all his glory it was...

**A/N: cliff hanger :) leave comments, follow if you like, I didn't wanna make zero the bad guy but maybe I do, who know's. and yes I know zero crying and begging doesn't exactly fit his character, but for this chapter it was needed. you will see why later on...Bye Bye ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:OK so I added my OC just to let you know it wont really effect the story,but it will if you know what I mean**

Chapter8:Zero part 2

I looked up and to my surprise it was zero. I stared dumb founded '_How? why is there two Zero's'. He looked at me with apologetic eye's and then turned back to the other zero, he whipped out his bloody rose and pointed it at his duplicate. 'What the hell is going on'. he held out his hand gesturing for me to take it, I did so and he pulled me behind him._

_"reveal yourself now!' _zero all but almost yelled at his copy. '_who is zero? which is the real one' _I thought to myself but I was brought back to reality when I saw a girl appeared in front of me '_why is Zero a girl?' _

_"who are you" _I blurted out_,_ all eyes turned towards me. and i just stared back at the black haired beauty, she had beautiful black wavy hair and emerald eyes and she wore a pure white,baby blue and silver dress with lace on the hem's with a large white bow choker that had ribbon running all the way to the floor.

"My name is Ritsuka, I was Rido's past wife. I died giving birth to our second child. I don't know how I'm here, but I am". she said with a voice of such beauty but something was off. Me and Zero enchained glance's of confusion but he didn't push the manner instead I questioned her.

"OK I understand that, but why are you were you impersonating Zero" I questioned her out of pure curiosity. right at that moment her eyes fill with pain and possibly what I think to be hate.

"It's all his fault. after I had given birth to my baby I had gotten deathly ill, And Rido was not ready to take care of two children all on his own so I faked his dead and inseminated him into another women while she was pregnant,I died shortly after" she said pointing and also hatred.

"how is it Zero's fault? he doesn't even Know your child? dose he?" I said with confusion to this whole story. she turn her gaze to the floor as a tear slid down her face. and she whispered

"Ichiru his name was Ichiru, if it wasn't for him my child would still be alive, even if you are half of him you still killed your own brother, my sister and I watched out for him but still you killed him" she all but shouted. at this point Zero's face was consumed with shock and confusion.

"Who is **_our_**sister?" he asked still in shock, Ritsuka just stared at him with pure hate

"Not **our** sister, Ichiru's sister and her name was shizuka I believe you've meet" she said in a dull, uni mussed tone."If you hadn't started to turn into a level E vampire, he wouldn't have tried to save you." she hissed at him in frustration, before we knew it she had attacked Zero and was trowing him all across the room, finally when she was content she pinned him on the bed by the throat claw's ready. I stood there shocked out of my mind, deciding it was time for me to step in and break apart the fight, I ran to the bed only to be pushed back. I hit the wall and It cracked almost breaking. My eye site was getting blurry but I was forcing myself to stay awake I had to stay awake,I was still recovering from a great deal of blood from earlier, but before I knew It I was being picked up bridal style, I looked up to see who it was but was suddenly put to ease when I saw who's face it was. I smiled and snuggled into his arm's.

**a/N: so what do you think intreasting chapter no?. I will most likely be updating more often now, more than one chapter's at a time when I can. I am still looking for an editor so please be patient,I have someone in the running so I'm hopeing that it wont be long so please have patience with me and let me know what you think of the chapter ok 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I was talking to one of my friends, and he has considering being my editor, so starting next week he will be informing me wither he can esit all my chapters and all my stories to come. Oh and I was talking to my one of my best fiends and she told me that a new chapter for vampire knight came out resonantly, and I loved it. It's been so long since a chapter has come out and the manga is coming to a close soon, you should all check it out. **

**Chapter9:**Peace finally

He pulled me closer to him In a protective manner,"How dare you?" Kaname spoke with such authority that It even frightened me. Ritsuka slowly turned her gaze away from Zero on to Kaname, she hissed and lunged for him. Kaname got away with ease but I still wrapped my arms around his neck, he looked down at me with forgiveness in his eyes and kissed me. Seeing her opportunity she lunged at Kaname, seeing as his attention was other wise involved she had tackled him with ease sending me fighting across the room, I slid and hit the wall hard, I gasped in pain as I started to caught up blood. Kaname seeing me in pain, his eyes flickered red and just like that with one hand he had Ritsuka pinned to the floor hand above her head and the other chocking her.

"y-you...l-low li-fe. what? d-did...I hurt your l-little lackey" she chocked out. Kaname lost his temper for a quick second and slammed he into the floor even harder then he had before leaving a small creator around her head, he was about to finish her but was stopped by zero placing a hand on his shoulder. He was glowing pure white with swirls of gray and black. Kaname gave him a questioning look but Zero agnorded it and turn his attention to Ritsuka.

"Mother why is it that I had to come back to the land of the living? what is this nonsense you are trying to pull?" The image of Zero started to disappear and Ichiru came in his place. Ritsuka stared with shock and amazement, Kaname slowly removed his grip of her neck. she pushed past Kaname and reached for Ichiru, she stroked his check with hot tears screaming down her face. "Why is it that your causing all this hassle, you have hurt my own brother, technically your other son" he said as he wiped away her tears.

"That man is not my son, he will never be" she whispered as she hugged him. he stiffened in the hug, she turned his gaze to the floor because she thought that he did not want to in brace her, he lifted his mother face so she would look himin the eye's.

"He is apart of me, therefore he is apart of you, mother look at me. Zero has been threw a lot in his life, please don't add to his pain with your foolishness" he said in a sweet manner. he mother was indecisive in answer him leading to him having to be stun with her. "Mother listen to me we are of the same, even if conceived by different people we are one. please understand that when you hurt Zero you hurt me witch hurts you" he all but shouted. Ritsuka tried her best to mouth a 'but' it just wouldn't come out knowing that she would only lose this argument she just nodded. "One more thing...Why did you impersonate Zero and trick yuki?" Ritsuka then turn her gaze to yuki now in a pool of her own blood.

"I-I...I did it in spit, I know your brother holds deep feelings for this girl and knew that if I hurt her image of him she would not avoid him and it would cause him a great deal of pain...I'm sorry I know it was wrong but please forgive me" Ichiru looked at his mother, he was ashamed but he needed to get his point out before he had to go, '_Times almost up' _he thought to himself.

"Mother I know your sorry but the one you need to apologize to is bleeding out on the floor and Zero. please my last request of you is to make it right, fix your wrongs. and with that He started to fade "I love you mother, I love you..never forget that" and in within a snap of a finger Ichiru was gone and standing in his place in outer shock was Zero. before anything could be said yuki started to have a couch attack, Everyone rushed to me. Kaname now had pulled me up into his lap and was coursing my hair whispering sweet word in my ear. before I could black out I saw Kanme bite his wrist and that was it for me everything started to blur and it all went black within seconds, all I could hear was the Frantic heart beats of the people in the room.

'Huh' I mentally groaned to myself, I sat up and instantly regretted it. It felt like a stack of bricks had been repeatedly smashed into my head. my eyes fluttered open as soon as I felt someone pushing me back to lye down, I complied as to not having the energy to apose. My vision was still blurry but as soon as I saw a blurry figure in front of me I immediately knew who it was. "Kaname" I whispered weakly. I felt a hand caress my cheek, I leaned into it. Finally after a minute of disoriented vision my vision was clear. and sitting on the bed hovering over me was Kaname, I gave him a weak smile.

"Yuki...I so glad your ok" he whisper with joy in his eyes. I reached up to his face and brought it to mine so our foreheads were leaning on each others.

"I'm sorry Kaname, I left you..." I weakly said. he closed his eyes for a brief moment only to open them two seconds later

"Yuki, you have no reason to be sorry,I should be I promise I would never leave you again and protect you and look at the condition your in right now...you almost died" she whispered the last part, seeing how much pain was in his eyes as he said _'died' _filled my heart with sorrow.

"Kaname I'm the one that left you, and it not your fault that I got hurt OK...yes I may have almost died but to know that you care so much for me as to give me your blood...right in the nick of time, It mean the world to me" I said as I pushed his bangs from his face. he took my hand from his face and placed it over his heart.

"Yuki you mean the world to me, I would do anything for you, you are my life itself" tears started to flow from my eyes at that moment I pulled his face to mine and we kiss with a burning passion. when He pulled away I looked at him with wonder 'why' I thought to myself. Almost as if reading my mind he answer.

"you've been out for day's and haven't eaten, you should be hungry no" before I could answer his almost on que my stomach answered for me, I blushed and he chuckled as he walked towards the door. "and if we continued you wouldn't be able to leave this room for at least a week" seeing my blush get a more crimson red he gave me smug smile and left for the kitchen leaving me to think 'How long have I been out for? What happened with Zero? Is he alright?' my thought were going wild worrying. but was interrupted a few minutes later with the slam of a door. I looked up and saw an irritated Kaname with a tray of food for me. he walked over to me helped me sit up and handed me my food. as I started to eat he just sat there with an irritated look on his face. taking a break from eating I decide I should ask. "Kaname what's wrong" I asked putting my chopsticks down and stared directly at him. He just let out a deep breath of frustration and tuned to me.

"Zero has been staying here refusing to leave until he see's for himself that you are fine, he has been here since you past out. getting on my nerves" I looked at him with shock 'Zero's been here the whole time? Why?' I looked at Kaname for a moment at let out a deep sigh 'I need to get this over with once and for all' I turned to kaname

"Kaname he won't leave until he sees me, you know how stubborn he can be" I saw that he was about to object but I interjected before he could even start. "Kaname please I have too, some thing's need to be cleared up once and for all" he gave me an unsure nod and headed downstairs. 'inhale, exhale deep breaths Yuki, breath. you can do this' I silently encouraged myself. I heard the door open and my head popped up to see Zero walking over towards me "hi Zero" I said akwardly

"hi there to you too" he said laughing at my awkwardness.

**A/N: what do you think? R&R please follow if you really like okay thanks for reading 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter10:**The closing? or the beginning of something new

**A/N:sorry I know it's been awhile, I've been alittle busy. I promise I will finish the story don't worry, I hate it when people start writeing and just cut it off close to the end so I promise I wont.**

We sat there across from each other looking at the other in awkward silence 'why do I say? should I go first?' I questioned myself. at the time both of us were getting confused that the other wouldn't speak, our gaze's ended up on the ground. It was so silent you could hear dust particle's drop to the floor, deciding that if I didn't start the talk we wouldn't even have one. Gaining my new resolve I brought my gaze back towards him cleared my throat and opened my mouth to speak but Didn't even get to speak a word. you see just as a was about to break the ice Zero decided he would to. we closed our mouths and looked at the other with pleading eyes to say what they were going to say. Taking another deep breath I stared him dead in the eyes. "Zero...Look I k-know I hurt you but please, I did it for your own good. please forgive me" I pleaded with him, he just looked at me; I mean seriously he just looked at me, But I don't know what emotion showed in them, I looked deep but what I saw was in emotionless person. "Zero?" I was starting to fear something was wrong he hadn't answered me over five minutes. finally he snapped out of his emotionless daze and I finally saw some emotion, I saw hurt and confusion on his face but no tears formed in his eyes.

"...Yuki look I..." he trailed og at the end going into deep thought about what he was going to say neaxt

"Zero you what? tell me?" I pleaded with him, I wanted to know what **Zero **thought on this whole situation. he said nothing, knowing that I wouldn't get much out of him unless I opened him up to me, so I changed the subject. "Zero thank you...for saving me, I owe you my life" I said now walking over towards him, he was sitting on a baize sofa. him seeing me approach him, he shifted his weight uncomfortable and turned his gaze to the floor. I sat down beside him, put one hand on his hand and put the other on his chin urging him to look at me. him knowing I am persistent person and would not stop until he looked at me, gave in.

"I did not save you. I tried but it was 'him' who saved you not me" I looked at him 'why can we just be how we use to'

"Zero you did save me, you helped bringing me out of the darkness by being here for me even though...all we've been through. " I said it in a way that left no room for argument. he looked at me, like really looked at me and you could see that he was hurting on the inside even if he didn't show it on the outside.

"...well if you owe me your life...be with me and not him, love me and not him, leave him and not me" he whispered as he reached out to stroke my check, before it could reach thought I had stopped it 'I don't want to hurt you more than I already have' and to do that I have to make it perfectly clear that there can never be anything between us even if that means I never get to see my best friend again.

"Zero...I'm sorry but '_I __**Love**_ _Kaname'. _your my best friend I love you but only as a freind, I don't want to loose yor friendship" He just stared at me with what I believe to be disbelief.

"Yuki, you just made it perfectly clear that you and me can not be, I can not stand by and watch as the person I love is in the arms of another" he took my hands and removed them from his person, got up and started to walk towards the door. with quick speed I ran to him and pulled on his hand he stopped but didn't turn back to look at me

"zero please...don't leave me...I need you" I whispered. without turning back to look at me "who are you kidding yuki,'the one you've always needed has never been me' never has been and never will be, I don't know what ever made me think other wise" he whispered that last part to himself more than to me, pulled his hand from my grip and walked out the door. I slid to the floor tears filled my eyes. I sat there until the sun started to shine through the window 'I cried all night huh' at this point I was lying down face first on the floor when suddenly I felt warm arms pick me up and carry me to the bed. they tucked me into bed and was just about to leave but was stopped by me holding on to the sleeve of their shirt. It was Kaname almost instantly knowing what I wanted he climbed into bed with me and pulled me onto his chest. we both laid there until night I was silently crying into his cheat as he stroked my hair, comforting me. we only got up he he suggested I eat, we sat in our room on the bed eating dessert for diner my favorite meal only to hear the clanking of the spoon against the bowl. when I finished I played with my spoon clanking it against the bowl Kaname then slowly picked me up, laid me on the bed and crawled onto of me. he bit his wrist gathering blood and kissed me. 'This kiss, the one that started it all' after the blood was gone I started to kiss Kaname back slowly but passionately, once we separated he laid back down pulling me back onto his chest and kissed my head and with that we fell into a blissful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11:happiness?**

**A/N:Happy Easter! hope you enjoy this chapter btw they have not done 'it' yet, just so you know. they will be soon though, matbe in this chapter or not you'll just have to read to find out. 3**

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Vampire Knight or any of the Character's

The next morning I woke up with puffy eyes and I had a massive headache. I looked around the room and there was no Kaname to be found, I walked to the door's of our balcony, It was beautiful, it smelt rain mixed with flowers 'so It rain, didn't notice' I thought to myself. I walked up to the railing and leaned against it, only then did I notice that I was in my night gown 'Kanme' that explains it. I closed my eye's enjoy the seniority, I haven't felt so at peace and calm like this in a while. only then did I notice arms wrap around my waist and butterfly kiss's from my chin to my shoulder blades, before he could get any lower I turned around and kissed him right on the lip's. we battled for dommence in the kiss but separated shortly after, he pulled me to the bathroom. the bath tub was filled with bubble's and purple Iris's and red roses. I blushed as he pulled me close to him and started to undo the buttons on the back of the night gown, as it fell to the floor I blushed deep crimson red, he ignored it and started to strip himself, one he was fully nude he grabbed me by the hands and settled us into the tub. I was sitting in between his legs with my head leaning on his chest playing with one of the iris. I was so happy, embarrass but happy.

"Kaname have I ever told you how much I love you" I whispered as I twined my hands in his hair. he gave a smug smile in my direction

"No, I don't believe you have. How much do you love me" he teased as he wrapped one leg around mine causing me to flinch.

"Kaname! that not nice to tease me. bad boy" I said pocking him in the chest playfully, as he pretended to act hurt. I just laught at him the water was starting to get cold so we got out and decide why not have a little fun in the sun no. I ran to my closet and pulled out a very revealing black one piece, low cut in the front to show off my now larger bust, mid hip and back section cut just right to show off my long leg's I tied a purple, white and black poke-e-dot scarf around my thigh's grabbed my sun hat and ran back into the bedroom to find a shirt less Kanme in black and silver swimming trunk's. I smiled as I saw his eye's pop for a moment,

"You look great" he said holding out his hand for me, I took it and we walked down stair's to the back to find shiki, rima, aidou,ruka and kain. I smiled as I saw everyone in the pool already give us a great welcome, as soon as I put my thing's down I found myself being slung on top of Kaname shoulder.

"Put me down! Kaname!" I shouted and started to hit his back with my fist, you could her all the laughter comeing from our friends

"as you wish" kaname helt me over the pool, giving me a mischievous grin

"you wouldn't dare" I was starring daggers at him.

"try me" and before I knew it he dropped me. I was under water and a few second later pop back up, staring at a laughing Kaname.

"You are so going to pay for that" I taunted as I ran to my bag grabbing water guns. It was girls against boy's, we ran around the whole yard sparing each other it was so fun, In the end the girls won and the punishment was for all the guys to were a bikini top and wig. I was so funny, rima was able to take a picture secretly without the boys noticing. It was such a fun day now with the sun setting we were all sitting on the grass having a picnic talking and laughing. today was one of the night's that I will not forget.

**A/N:R&R. let me know what you think, in the chapter's to come it will get more intense, so just a per-warning. and I will be updating soon don't worry, and please be patient with me for the whole editor think ok.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:I will most likely be finishing the story soon, let me know what you thought so far of the story ok. R&R and please enjoy**

**disclaimer:**I do **Not** own Vampire Knight or the characters

**Chapter12:Dinner**

Months have passed since Zero left and everyone has been doing their best to keep me detracted, it worked for the most part 'it really did' except when I was alone. Everyone has been so loving and supporting during this whole fiasco, especially Kaname, you see I was putting up this whole 'I'm so happy, don't worry about me' facade everyone was starting to believe it, everyone except Kaname. He saw through my fake smiles and comforted me when I felt all alone.

"Yuki"Kaname called from downstairs. we were having dinner with the gang at chairman's

"Coming!" I yelled as I ran out of my closet,my hair was in big loose curls and I was wearing a light purple halo dress(short in the front, long in the back) white lace with matching snowball shoes and a matching bracelet. Iran down the stairs putting my earings on. Everyone was standing at the end of the stair case,Rima was wearing a beautiful tight fitting flowy cream dress that split up her thigh 'she looked like a doll', Ruka had on a long black dress with a split up the left side showing a hot pink underlay and a pink bow right at the top of the split, shiki was wearing a cream tux's with a baize shirt and white tie, Kain and aidou had on black tux's and Kaname wore a white suit (much like the scool uniform). They all had welcomeing smile's on the faces, well mostly everyone rima looked board out of her mind

"You look...breath taking" Kaname whisper into my ear as he took my arm and lead me to the car. I giggled slightly

"Not so bad yourself" I said as he helped me into the black limo. the car was filled with lively conversation from aidou, I was to busy worrying to think about what he was saying. what was I going to say to Chairman, I haven't seen him in so long and we didn't exactly leave on great terms you see...

**FLASHBACK...**

'It so cold' I tough as I ran trough the dark forest.

"YUKI!" I know that voice, I instantly froze 'Not now' before I could even move I felt a hand on my shoulder. "How can you just leave like that? leave him standing in the dark without saying a word. he at least desired a goodbye" he had now turned me around to face him at this point.

"I-I can't" I whispered. he looked at me in disbelief, he looked disappointed in me

"You cant what? be honest and tell him how you feel? yuki what you did was wrong" he said sternly, my eyes wee now down casted with tear's treating to pour over

"I know, I know" I muttered as silent as a whisper

"You Know, then why did you just get up and leave like that, you could have said goodbye, you caused more pain by not saying anything and leaving him there stand outside"

"I know! you don't know what...I was hard for me to" I said tears now flowing down my face.

"Then do something about it, you don't have to hurt like this neither of you do"

"I can't, you don't understand, I love Zero yes but K-Kanme still holds a large chunk of my heart. It's better this way" I all but shout at him fist clenched

"Yuki if that how you felt from the beginning then you shouldn't have lead him on like that! you shouldn't have given him false hope"

"Forgive me for being weak, I may be a vampire now but I grew up human. I still feel, I felt lonely I had a moment of weakness. and dont get me wrong I have feeling for Zero it's just that...I love him more" I pulled my shoulder out of his grasp and walked away

"Yuki please try to understand, you need to fix this before it gets to the point of no return" I just kept walking not turning back I muttered these word's

"It already to late, there is no returning after this" I wiped my tears away and walked in the direction of my new destoney

**FLASHBACK END...**

we finally arrived and we all got out of the car, my arm was wrapped around Kaname's, I took a deep breath and headed into my destiny.

"Yuki baby, daddy's missed you so much" chairman yelled as he ran toward me, we haven't even reached the front door yet. I was pulled into a deep long awaited imbrace

"Hi" I said awkwardly trying to shift out of the hug.

"Yuki...look I know,it's okay. I'm not mad anymore, please understand I love you as my daughter and always will" I just smiled and let him hug me tighter.

"Thank you" I whisper into his ear and pulled out of the hug.

"your welcome, now that that's out of the way let's get inside, it's starting to get cold. as soon as he said that it started to snow heavily, we all rushed inside, as I closed the door I glanced outside one more time 'snow' i muttered to myself. somehow I knew that by it snowing tonight was going to be an eventful night. we too off our jacket's and headed for the dinning room, and just to my luck Zero was standing in the corner of the room leaning against the wall. I sighed tonight was going to be one hell of a night.

**A/N: if you have a hard time invisioning Yuki's dress well here a link to what it look's .ca/imgres?um=1&hl=en&biw=1280&bih=861&tbm=isch&tbnid=3k13FivQCTWKvM:&imgrefurl= store/product/Free-shipping-ED831-Blue-V-neck-Evening-Dress/16666_ &docid=n3wCtLFMNM8ZSM&imgurl= i01. . &w=750&h=750&ei=Zw5ZUbDuFYyC0QGL54DwAQ&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:72,s:0,i:303&iact=rc&dur=718&page=3&tbnh=176&tbnw=176&start=72&ndsp=42&tx=59&ty=92**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter13:Yori

**DISCLAIMER: **I **don't **own vampire knight or hamlet.

Kaname looked down at me, he had a smug look on his face. I stared at him with curiosity as he loosened my grip on his arm, I was about to ask why but was stopped as I was pulled into a hug, I looked down in shock at who it was.

"yori!" i hugged her back tighter

"Yuki I've missed you so much" she said stepping back to get a better look at me. yori looked so pretty she had grown her hair out 'it still has her natural curls' it has a large cream rose to the side, she wore a beautiful long champagne dress it was tight in the middle,long sleeves that matched the flowy bottom. she had a rain drop necklaces and stud earings on. I was about to say something but she beat me to the punch."Yuki...I've been so worried about you" she said softly with clear concern in he eyes. I turned my attention away from yori and looked at chairman with pleading eye's as if knowing exactly what I was going to say he nods his head in approval with that a took a step closer to yori grabbed her hand and pulled her to the upstairs balcony. grabbing two blanket I tossed one at yori and pulled mine over my shoulders and headed to the door's. It was still snowing the night sky was beautiful the light from the star's reflected on the snow, it was beautiful. we were leaning on the railing looking out toward the snow in awkward silents I was the first to decide to brake it

"yori I'm sorry...I didn't mean to worry you" I said looking her directly in the eyes so she could see my sincerady. the last time she saw me was at the party and it didn't exactly end in the most reassuring way. Yori smiled at me and mouthed 'It's okay' and turned her attention back to the snow, her eyes something was wrong they looked so lifeless. "Yori what's w-" she cut me off with a question, the one i had hopped she wouldn't ask me

"Yuki how have you been? what happened" my gaze automatically fell to the floor. she saw my eyes haze over."Yuki you can tell me anything,I would never judge you" she said lifting my chin so she could see my face.I looked at her eyes looking for truth in her eye's

"are you sure?" i whispered turning my gaze back to the snow. She stopped for a moment to think about her answer

"Yuki, I love you I would never judge you" she said reassuringly and with that i told her every think that happened over the years starting from Kaname, to chairman, to aidou and to Zero. I couldn't stop crying i hadn't let every thing out yet like really let my feeling out.'You see I couldn't exactly go to kaname or aidou. I defiantly couldn't go to shiki even if we were close he was still a guy and Ruka, it was hard to talk to her about such a touche subject. I had just held it in for so long not really letting it go and finally once I did I couldn't stop crying. it felt good thought like a weight was lifted off my shoulder's' I cried for what felt like hours which was actually only a few minutes, stopping only after telling myself to suck it up,get it together at this point I was in yori's arms, she was comforting me like a mother would when a daughter was heart broken stroking my hair telling me it was alright. once she felt me stop crying she pulled back to check if I was okay, I smiled as I wiped my tear's away.

"Thank you yori, you have always been there for me when I need it" she gave me a weak smile ans turned to lean on the balcony starring off into space. something was wrong thought yori's smiles always glow bright but this one didn't it helt pain. it brought back I quote i read online while still in high school 'the prettiest smiles hide the deepest secrets,the pretties smiles have cried the most,and the kindest hearts have felt the most pain.

"Yori? are you okay" I asked with concern

"..." then it hit me 'Aidou' during this whole fiasco yori had been comforting aidou when his father died, and they had gotten substantially close and had started dating and were getting serious, they had even gotten engaged but aidou broke it off. once Kaname came back he had found his father alive and well, he had said that because he'd be so busy helping Kaname he wouldn't have time for her and would only hurt her more in the end if the stay together so he had put their engagement on hold

"yori..." I pulled her towards me causing her to snap back into reality

"yuki what are you..." I hugged her tighter

"Yori im sorry i wasn't there for you when you needed me the most, Im sorry" her eye's opened wide in shock

"Yuki?" she whispered

"It's okay to let it out" I said stroking her hair "you don't have to be so strong all the time, It's ok to let it out" instantly she started to shake uncomfortably with tears whispering sweet word in her ear,at some point she last her ability to stand and we headed for the floor. after a while she stopped shaking I pulled her back and saw her tear stained face

"thanks yuki" i wiped away her tears got up and and helped her to her feet

"To be, or not to be: that is the question  
Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer  
The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,  
Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,  
And by opposing end them?" i quoted Shakespeare she smiled ate me with understanding

"why don't we go wash up, i don't think we should go straight to dinner having just cried with a room of vampire's" I laughed

"You'r right" and we headed to the bathroom to wash up, and reapplied natural looking makeup and headed for the dinning room hand and hand

**A/N:sorry took so long I had computer problems. please R&R let me know ok. and once again sorry**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: sorry it has been such a long time. Please forgive me. Well anyways I want to make up for it with this chapter so let me know what you think.**

**Chapter14: **_how is this happening?_

We walked to the dimming room hand and hand, everybody was already seated Chair man and Kanme were sitting at the head of the table. Aidou was sitting to the right of Kaname and beside him was a empty seat most likely for Yori in front of her was kain with Ruka sitting beside him, in front of her was shiki and rima sitting in front of rima was Zero, zero was sitting to the right of Chairman. I squeezed Yori hand let go and headed for my seat, Kaname and Aidou both got up and helped us to our seats. the table was beautiful it had a silver and white table cloth and a large powder blue and silver vase with a beautiful arrangement of white pianese and blue roses, there was also blue and silver chopsticks.

"Yuki are you okay" Kaname whispered to me so only I could hear drawing me back to reality, I smiled and reached underneath the table and squeezed his hand lightly

"I'm fine k-" suddenly abruptly yori stood while shouting

"Oh be quiet, this whole mess is all your fault ugh I hate your guts!" and stormed out the room with tears flowing down her cheeks

"Yori" I whisper as she runs for the balcony

I turn my attention to Aidou still sitting there as if nothing had just happened

"Aidou? What the hell, why don't you case after her, follow her" he just looked dumb founded, unresponsive. And that's when I lost it "Aidou answer me are you just going to let her run away like that? Huh" he looked at me with cold glazed over eyes

"What does it matter" he said

"What? Are you seriously just going to sit there and watch her walk out of your life like that? You and yori where together for a long time, doesn't that mean anything to you?" my fist now clenched.

"you don't understand, she was just there conveniently, she hold no more meaning to me now, the lost of her kindness her friendship yes that means something to me but her feeling nothing… " at this point he had suddenly found something on the floor interesting because he couldn't look me in the eyes. I was starting to get really pissed off, my nails had actually punctured my skin causing the table cloth and floor to have puddles of crimson blood everywhere

"If you really mean that you're the biggest idiot I've ever meet-"chairman had tried to intervene at this point.

"Umm yuki, I think that's enough, calm down he not the problem at least not right now. You should be worrying about yori" he said calmly trying to calm me down to soothe my anger at the situation

"Oh shut up and let me speak would you, as far as I'm concerned his the biggest problem we have right now" at this point Aidou was staring at me from the corner of his eye

"Why you…you ungrateful…after everything she's done for you!, yori lived for you! You were the most important thing in the world to her! And she meant nothing to you! Nothing at all…while she was sacrificing everything for you supporting you, you never felt anything at all for him…she gave up everything, her dreams for you and for what for you to leave her all alone with nothing while you have everything. You never let her spread her wing, have a dream but she didn't care. And you just tossed her aside like she was nothing…man a broken soul that's so wrong, so wrong!"

"Damn it…" I looked up to see him looking to the sealing with tears streaming down his face "your right, while she talked to you she was…was breaking in two, you see yori is always two kinds hearted, she feels everything so deeply and now I do too. And something else this is how it will end if I can't fix it…I love her" he look so in a daze like his eyes had just been reopened like he had just seen sunlight for the first time. "Thank you yuki" he abruptly got up from his seat and ran to the door which yori ran out of.

"Damn…" I whispered to myself and slumped back into my seat. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh of relief 'So tired' I felt exstrodanraly tired. I slowly opened my eyes and felt everyone eyes one me, I blushed and rubbed the back of my head awkwardly laughing, suddenly I felt my hand being pulled away from my head, and it was Kaname

"Yuki…your bleeding" he said bring my hand to his face and licking my index finger. I blushed "Let me clean it for you" he said pulling me from my chair and dragging me to the bathroom to treat my wounds.

**Aidou**

'I hope I'm not to late, please don't be to late. There I saw her trew the glass doors leading to the balcony. I took a deep breath and headed into what could make my life great or completely depressingly lonely.

"Yori…"

**_To Be Continued…._**

**A/N: cliff hanger D how do you like? Leave a comment and again I'm sorry with the delay, imp in school right now, I know that's not an excuse so please forgive me and thanks to all that have liked and favourited my story I appreciate it and thanks for sticking by my story. Oh yeah and I'm just going to finish the story and then get my editor to fix it later when the story's done which it almost is.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter15: let work something out**

**Aidou**

**AN: sorry it's been so long for me to update. I`ve had internet problem, which I'm still having I'm sorry. Well please enjoy and follow the story, I promise it will be worth the wait and sorry for the bad grammar and spelling**

'I hope I'm not too late, please don't be too late. There I saw her threw the glass doors leading to the balcony. I took a deep breath and headed into what could make my life great or completely depressingly lonely.

"Yori…" she turned around startled her, She looked so sad she had tears in her eyes. I reached out to wipe away her tears but instantly pulled away trying to hide her tears from me. "Yori...I'm sorry" she finished wiping her eyes leavening them all red and puffy. She just laughed at me.

"Your sorry" she said to herself more than to me. "Sorry? Do you know...?" she trailed off at the end not knowing whether to counties or stop completely, she was just feed up with this whole situation. "You left me...you promised me temporary but you stopped. Stopped calling me, you stopped looking for me, You cut off complete contact with me, you left me in the dark to fend for myself. I was there when you needed me the most send I don't regret that but what about me, what about when I needed you the most where were you huh?" her eyes had started to spill over again, she was staring me straight in the eyes. Her eye's where burning a hole in my heart, her eyes they held so much pain that I've never seen in them before.

"Yori I know-"then something snapped she snapped she had cut me off.

"You know!? You know what I've gone through after you left huh" she stopped to take a breath that looked like was meant to calm her. "You have no Idea what I've gone through. You don't know the pain I've had to deal with while you were where? Not her with me".

"Yori you know that I had to leave" I couldn't finish that sentence. She looked at me with such disgust, like I was the dirt beneath my feet.

"You have no Idea what I went thought" she whispered as she shakes her head in disbelief at this whole situation.

"Your right I no Idea, you haven't told me. You need to tell me for me to understand" she turned her head to the side and started to hug herself.

"If you were there you would have" she said bitterly not looking me in the eyes.

"Well I wasn't, even though I should have I wasn't" I know that sounded cruel but it was the truth.

"You know not everything is about you. My pain, my suffering goes deeper than just some love that didn't work out" she looked at me as she paused thinking of a way to tell her tale.

"You know I trusted you. When you stopped all contact with me I was depress. Of course I loved you don't get me wrong but I needed to live my life and it hurt me that you didn't even try to still be friends. I covered up my pain because I needed to keep moving forward. I didn`t have the time to be sad about it, I didn`t have my time to grieve, I just had to move on. I wasn`t going to wallow in self pity, I wasn`t going to start cutting myself just because my love abandoned me. My life has meaning and I just can`t cut it off because I felt like it, I had people that needed me here and I couldn`t just end it selfishly"

Was I really hearing this, was my love the joy in my life, my reason for living really telling me how she had contemplating end it, ending her life because...because of **me. **

"It was hard but I had to you seen my parents were having a hard time paying off their debt. I had to get a job just to pay for my schooling and to make ends meets. One of their debts was so bad those they... "Her dress was soaked at this point with her tears as she tried to come put into words what had happened.

"`Yori what please tell me"I urged her from a distance afraid to touch her, she looked so fragile, just I touch of the shoulder looked like it would break her.

"We were kidnapped, they blind folded us tied our hand up and gagged us. They separated us they... raped me time and time again. When they were done with me, I was beaten tattered and torn, I felt lifeless. I felt I was robbed of my innocence they took something from me that I will never be able to take back, just when I thought what else could they possible take from me they dragged me back into the room with my parents and untied everything from me. They had guns pushed onto the back of their heads. They killed my parents in front of me leavening me shout their names in a weak whisper as I blacked out"

"I`m so sorry Yori...I didn`t know"she looked at me as if a was the worst piece of scum on this earth and smiled at me

"Oh and do you want to hear the funny thing, I woke up to them raping me again. And the person I wanted the most, the person that should have been there, the person I trusted the most to protect me was nowhere to be found. When I thought all hope was lost, who was it the saved me? Was it the person I trusted the most, no it was Zero. He saved me, my friend not even my close one but distant friend. And where was my beloved? Didn`t he promise to always protect me"`

"Yori I'm so sorry you`ve been through so much, I should have been there. I should have been your rock your protector"

"It whatever, nothing you can do about it now. Good bye Adiou I love you"

She looked at me kissed my cheeks and walked pass me. No this is not how we`ll end it we can`t end it like this not now. I quickly ran after her grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her into a tight embrace. She struggled against me but to no avail. Finally she relaxed into it and hugged back.

"I know I wasn't there when I should have and for that I`m sorry, but please I here now standing in front of you asking for another chance. And I promise that if you come back to me I will never leave you again. I`m standing right here right now please come back to me I need you, we need each other" she looks at me with question in her eyes, I wiped away any tears left over and move her hair away from her eyes so she could get a better look. She puts her hand on my chest and looks at it

"Aidou I love you...promise me that you`ll be patient with me and never leave me again"she whisperers as she berries her head in my chest.

"I never will, I`ll love you for years to come. And more, my sweet love"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16: Engagement **

**A/N: please forgive me I'm really bad at choosing titles, and about the grammar and spelling. Please enjoy and tanks to all those that have continued to follow my story. Just so you know we are getting close to the ending of loving in pure bliss, please let me know what you think and enjoy.**

"Yuki really are one of a kind" Kaname said as he took a break from licking my palms clean causing me to blush with a light pink undertone. He had dragged me back to my old room; he was on the floor knelt down on one knee with me sitting on the edge as he licked my hands clean.

"Kaname?" I asked as he turned his attention to me i slowly cupped his face with my hands, he looked startled at first but composed himself

"Yuki what's wrong?" he asked as he gently pushed a strand of hair away. I laugh awkwardly trying to play of that everything was okay and slightly and kiss him on the check and rested my head there for a minute and then slowly pulled away only to be stopped by kaname pulling me back and hugging me tighter. "Yuki you can tell me, don't need you don't need to hide what your feelings. You don't have to hold them in anymore, tell me your problems and worries. Trust me enough to tell me" I place my hand on his chest and slowly push him away.

I sighed as it was time to talk about my 'feelings' "Yori...she's been through so much, I've put her through so much. I surprised she still talks to me" he looks at me urging me to continue. "If I wasn't so wrapped up in my problem, I could have helped her. She's always been there for me and the one time she needs someone there, the one time she could use my help i was so indulged in my problems I didn't see she was in pain, I didn't notices her cries for help. She had no one to support her, she has lost everything"

"Yuki you can't blame yourself" he said lifting my chin so we made direct eye contact

"But-"he had cut me off pulling our faces closely

"But nothing Yuki, you couldn't possibly do anything to change what happened. You had your own problems at the time and the one that should have been there was Aidou. He was supposed to protect her; he was here light in life. Yuki you were her friend and you can't always be there for everyone else yuki. She wouldn't be upset with you for not bring there you had your situation she understood that"

I looked into his eyes search for any false hood in his words but saw nun. I slowly nodded my head trying to except his words. I slowly pulled his lips to mine and kissed him passionately

"Kaname I love you" I whisper as I deepened our kiss, his lips were so soft and warm they had this lingering taste of blood, honey and lilac. His lips were so sweet my hand had somehow buried into his hair our body were close and press against one another. I slightly opened my eyes they were hazed over, I was about to close my eyes again but was stopped by the window behind Kaname. The sky was a beautiful arrangement of deep blues and swirls of crystal stars, it was glowing lumens. Kaname notice I wasn't kissing him back opened his eyes, looked at me to see what had caught my attention he followed my eyes to the window and smiled he slowly got up off the floor and stepped behind me wrapped his arms around my waist, leaned his head on my shoulder. I leaned into him and we stud there until Kaname whispered in my ear

"Happy birthday Yuki" my eyes slightly widened so much had happened over the past few months that I had forgotten my birthday. I turned my head slightly smiled and mouthed 'Thank you'. Suddenly Kaname let go off me causing me to lose my balance leading to me falling backwards, I closed my eyes waiting for impact but Kaname being quickly on his feet caught me right before I hit the floor. I opened my eyes slowly to find Kaname Gazing at me. I quickly jumped to my feet and held out a hand to help Kaname up but instead he knelt down on one knee and took my held out hand and kissed it

"Kaname? What...what are you doing?" he smiled at me kissed my hand again and

"Yuki I've loved you for such a long time, since we were kids. Even if our fate was set from before we were born, I love you more than anything. We've been through so much together even if we weren't meant to be, you're my everything. Your my world, without you my life would have no meaning and the fact that you've stayed with me after everything that happened is more than enough proof that you love me and I don't want to spend another minute of my life without you even if we were already engaged by birth I want to do it properly like a lover should." I smiled at him blushingly

"Kuran Yuki will you do me the extraordinary honour of being my wife." He pulled out a small black box with crimson black lining; He looked so calm and relaxed from my angle. He opened the box to reveal a white gold band, a beautifully cut amethyst stone in the middle with small white diamonds surrounding it and engrave inside was 'forever my love'. Warm tears streamed down my face as I tried to word my answer; instead I tackled him ending up with him in his back and me ontop forcibly kissing him. Finally we had to come up for air

"So I take that as a yes" he laughed. I nodded repeatedly and he put the ring on my ringer. I was about to kiss him again but stopped as I heard clapping coming from the hall way, I looked up to see chairman crying and hyperactively clapping, behind him was everybody else in the corner I saw Aidou hugging yori from the behind clapping. Everybody came in the room except one congratulating us and telling me happy birthday, I kissed kaname and left the room to go find zero. I walked thru the whole house and couldn't find him, decide to take my search elsewhere I grabbed my trench coat, put on my shoes and walked out the door. I walked and Walked intil I got to a forest to find Zero on the floor leaning on a tree


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Im alive. im so, so sorry for not uploading you see i haven't had internet in three months and i still don't. ill be going to friends or public places to upload the rest of the chapter, so sorry for the delays. by the end of September all the chapters should be finished.**

_**CHAPTER:17**_

_**Kaname**_

'are you really ok with her going kaname" aidou asked with concern in his voice. "I trust her"

**Yuki**

"congratulations" he said with a dull tone.

"you don't mean that" i whispered out. I was facing his back

"and do you blame me? If it was me in your place would you be happy for me?" he said finally turning around to look at me.

"o-of course i woul-" he cut me off

"no honestly tink about it, would you honestly be happy for me with the purest heart" he had a point would i really be ok.

"I honestly don't...know. but what i do know is that if you were happy I'd be happy for you. Why can't you do the same?" he shook his head and started to laugh more to himself than me. "whats so funny,I don't get it"

"you think its easy, it not easy. I can't tell you something i don't mean something i don't belive"

"nobody said it was easy all i need from you is to try honestly try"

"I cant do that" he said shaking his head softly.I dont want a life without you in it. I love you" i said reaching out towards him

"but that not enough " he said backing away from my touch "i love you and you love me"

"but not the same way. I love you yes but as a brother. I love kaname i've always loved kaname and you know that" i said pleading "it been him, its alway been him please don't make me choose, cause it'll be him" closeing my eyes keeping the tears from falling

"It's not enough i love you. can't you see that being around the thing i want the most is standing right in front of me, is in my reach but

"try, try that's all i want you to do. No i need you to zero...your my best friend and I can't lose you. Cant you see its tearing me apart" she stated quit loudly almost a shout but not really.

"zero im so-"

"no stop, just don't. I can't be happy for you" and with that he was gone in the blink of an eye he was gone leave me alone in the forest. I had just one of my best friend, someone i cared greatly for. In just stood there under that great big tree expressionless untill the sun started to rise.

"yuki?...yuki?" i felt arms around my was, automatically i knew who it was and leaned in his chest. "are you alright?" he asked leaning on my shoulder. I smiled pulling his body closer towards me.

"I love you kaname" i whispered as tilted my head backwards to kiss him.

**A month later**

"yuki you look so beautiful" yori sad excitedly. Rima, Yori and ruka my bridal party were all staring at me standing in the middle of the room in my wedding dress.

"thanks" i smiled at myself in aw

"I cant belive your getting married and on a beach" cause everyone to turn her direction "what it just... that-"

"I belive it. I knew it was gonna happen" rima said almost emotionless stunning us all.

"thank rima" she just smiled in response. The door to the right opened, it was chairman.

"yuki you look so beautiful" he squealed running up to hug me, moving to the left leaving him to face plant into the floor cause the whole room to erupt in laughter

"yuki" he said seriously grasping my attention. "i have something for you' he said handing me something in velvet box with i black ribbon tied into a neat bow on top. With a quaked eyebrow i untied the ribbon and opened the box inside was a beautiful diamond charm bracelet.

"it was your mothers, she told me to give it to you on the day of your wedding. Open the heart" i did as i was told and inside was a picture of the whole family the day i was born. Mama was holding me while papa had kaname in his lap all eyes on me. Tears threatened to fall

"thank you" i whispered as i hugged him "i love you dad" i said hugging him tight . smileing he toke my elbow. Takeing deep breaths trying to calm myself looking over the girls to make sure every details was intact. They were as in short red gowns with black lace.

"good luck yuki" all three said lining up to walk down the aisle

**Kaname**

my heart skipped a beat as the orchestra started to play.

'it's really happening' i thought to myself watching as ruka and shiki made their way down the aisle followed ruka and kain and then the best man and maid of honor aidou and yori. i closed my eyes to calm myself and as i opened them I saw yuki, she looked like an angle in clouds, she was breath takeing. as she got closer towards me i could see through the vale covering her face, all i could think was how badly i wanted her to be standing next to me. finally she reached me i could see her smiling and with that our wedding had started

"in life theres no granted that we will find true love, but this couple standing right here in front of me has it. they have been through it all,yes there may have been bumps in the road that separated them but somehow they always found their way back together and it is with pleasure that i ask you kaname do you take yuki to be your lawfully wedded wife " he sai in a statement more than a question.

"yes, i do"

"and do you yuki take kaname to be your lawfully wedded husband"

"of course"

"it brings me great pleasure to announce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride "

i pulled back the vail and looked into the eyes of my future, i pulled her as close as possible could and kiss her forgetting everything around us i picked her up deepening the kiss only to be interrupted by the massive cheering. slowly i pulled away to see yuki blushing beep red, grabbing her hand we ran down the aisle, and into the reception room. pressing her against a walk i kissed her but slowly pulled away and slid my thumb across her bottom lip and whispered i love you

**AN: HOPE YOU ENJOY AND DISCLAIMER IS IN CHAPTER 13**


End file.
